Marvel: 2010-04-30 - Charity is its Own Reward
=Location Description= An RP Suite was used for this scene, and no description was applied. The description of the location is contained largely within the poses below. =Character Descriptions= Tony Stark At 6'1", this man carries himself as if he already owns the world, and it is his due. There is just something about that easy grin, playful to serious expressions, and intense brown eyes. He is starting to show soft crows feet at the corners of his eyes, and the deep creases on his face that appear when he smiles only adds character. The man's complexion is a light tan, his hair black and wavy and often brushed back. The hair is just a touch too long to be considered conservative. He has a black goatee and mustache, which he typically keeps well trimmed. The man's shoulders are broad without being too wide, and he appears fit, as if somehow he has managed to cling to his prime even in his late-20s to early-30s. It must be a sin to be this good. He wears a dark grey shirt that clings to his torso almost like a second layer of skin. The collar is a high, rolled down turtleneck. He wears a light grey wool jacket over it with large lapels. There is a pocket on each side with flaps held closed by two dark grey buttons. The jacket can be held shut by one dark grey button, and it reaches just past his hips. The shirt hangs over a pair of slightly darker grey slacks. The turtleneck ends just below his hips, at the same level as his jacket. His feet have grey loafers that match his slacks. Wrapped about his left wrist is an expensive and tasteful silver sports watch. J. Jonah Jameson Before you is a famous face around New York, J. "Jolly" Jonah Jameson, though it's hard to tell the Jolly part from his face which usually set in a scowl. His once jet black hair is now grey at the temples and flecked through with white throughout the rest of his flat-top haircut. His blue eyes are ice cold and under his large nose is a small little mustache that's almost Hitleresque. There's almost always a smoking cigar chomped between his teeth, even as he talks. He's dressed in a white dress shirt with black pinstripes running vertically down it. The collar is open though and his Green tie with black diamonds on it is pulled loose to hang down. His sleeves have also been rolled up his forearms, revealing his gold colored ThaiMex watch on his right wrist. A brown mock leather belt is cinched around his waist to hold up his grey polyester dress slacks and a pair of scruffed up brown leather loafers with black dress socks are on his feet. Andrea Tellierra Tall for a woman, this young lady stands just shy of six feet when in flats, and has a mature enough look and curves most would take her for her late teens, just under twenty years of age. She has a long, full mane of lustrous raven black hair which tumbles smoothly down to frame her face, over her shoulders and down to mid-back. Her face is a natural oval with high cheekbones, full lips, a narrow pert nose and raven dark sculpted eyebrows over deep crystal blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. Her neck is gracefully slim, shoulders broad but natural for her height, lending balance to her toned and trim unfairly hourglass figure. When she speaks, it is a warm, cultured soprano tone with clean diction. To be honest, this young woman is gorgeous, the sort of looks one would associate with (non-anorexic) supermodels and actresses. Say, isn't she familiar? This tall and graceful vision of poise and beauty is arrayed in a lovely white evening gown, a largely backless affair with thin bands around the apex of the shoulders from which the gown's broad scooped neckline bodice descends, accented with bits of silver detailing to a gathered waist, a gleaming silver belt of playing-card-sized silver plates glittering with a pebbled finish resting over the swell of her hips to accent the bell of the gown's floor-length skirt. White leather open-toed stiletto heels with silver buckles and straps cover her feet, peeking out as she walks while adding an amazing three inches to her already substantial height. A glittering necklace of diamonds in a lattice of silver closes about her neck and rests over the bared expanse of her uppermost chest. A tiny white clutch purse rests in her left hand. =Begin Scene= And just how is the famed young actress and model Andrea Tellierra celebrating the secret thrill of her first week of classes at the mysterious Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters? By going out to a high society party, of course! Not that anyone outside of Andrea, the Professor, and Andrea's guardian Jeremiah Matthers know about her schooling. But that's still how she's viewing tonight's outing. Another in a long line of limousines pulls up in front of the Exeter Hotel, this one in pristine white with silver detailing, its custom license plate reading: ANDREA1. Once it stops, the rear door opens and out steps one, then two, and finally three men in standard-issue tuxedos and dark glasses, spreading out to keep an eye on the scene. Only after a delay of several long seconds does one of them reach back to open the rear door again. This time, the vision that emerges from within the fairy tale 'chariot' is a regally tall, lovely raven-haired young woman known throughout much of the modern, interconnected world. Arrayed in a lovely white gown with bits of silver detail, hair artfully piled high with strands falling to frame her face and brush her bare shoulders, Andrea Tellierra emerges with the sort of grace and poise most associate with the queens of the bygone era. She smiles to the paparazzi and waves as she makes her way slowly, at a stately pace down the red carpet, approaching the entrance to the posh, crystal-bedecked ballroom of tonight's high society charity ball. Not only is Andrea out to have fun, but she and every other guest tonight has paid a premium for the opportunity, all to support the Maria Stark Foundation Charities. J Jonah Jameson is in a Tuxedo tonight himself, a little on the old side, but he's managed to keep the repairs to it over the yeas unnoticable. One's got to look proper for events like this after all, and you know how much these darned things COST? Anyway, he's not big on the Red Carpet thing himself, so he's one of the early arrivals, already hanging about inside and keeping an eye out the door to make sure his reporters int he crowd don't go missing any big interviews they can get. No tux for Tony Stark, but a designer suit is a go. Personally, just to piss off people, he actually arrives in his flying car. Bumping in line and landing in the lane, he 'parks' it in front of the red carpet once Andrea's car pulls out of the way. There is a passager, a young man in a lab coat that looks like he is about to have an 'accident' in his pants from happiness. "Can I really drive this thing Mr. Stark?!" Tony nods, "Sure Nelly, just don't crash it. I mean, you helped build it." He then opens the door upward before sliding out. The 'scientist kid' which is likely 30 but looks to be if 19 comes tumbling out and scrambling to the driver's side. Tony tosses the keys to him and the kid drops them before picking them up and leaping into the driver seat to weep in pleasure. Tony closes the passanger door, and leans toward the window, pointing a finger at the lab coat wearer. "Remember, no crashing it! And when I call, bring it back to pick me up." He pats the roof and has to jump back when the scientist guy takes off unsteadily before flying up into the air. Stark calls out after him, "Remember, no crashing it into anyone's house!" He is seriously doing this on purpose to be petty. But he then grins and starts to walk along the red carpet, his sunglasses in place as cameras go off. "Ladies and Gentlemen, have I been missed?!" Tony is dramatic, hands out to the sides. But as he moves along he catches sight of Andrea moving into the building and lets out a sound of pleasure. "Sweet Lord, I have been saved." Just wait till he figures out who she is and that she is jail bait. His heart will be broken. When the whooshing arrival of the flying car finally distracts the entranced media and onlookers from Andrea's progress down the red carpet, the lovely brunette turns and watches Tony's display with a discrete smile of amusement. But once Tony is ready for the press, Andrea is ready to step inside and join the party. Let Mister Stark have his moments to shine: this is his party, after all. Once inside, Andrea makes her way amongst the crowd, greeting many by name with grace, poise and aplumb. She takes hands gently with various folks, and when offered a glass of champagne she responsibly declines, but asks the handsome gentleman in waiter's garb if he might be so kind as to fetch her an apple juice instead. Pardon the poor guy's shock: who turns down champagne? Still, he heads off to do just that, as Andrea moves on to the next person she recognizes in the milling crowd, turning to seem to 'watch' as Tony finally makes his entrance to the ballroom. She always does seem to have impeccable timing. J Jonah Jameson has his glass of champagne for certain. Gotta make up the cost of this whole night somehow. He watches the spectacle outside of Tony Stark's arrival, his mind calcuating ways he could turn it into a good story... That would teach Stark to go handing a big schoop like that to the Globe. Ahh, but this isn't all about petty quibbles. No tonight is about making contacts! He's always happy to show off his Jolly Jonah face and give a good hearty handshake and one of his special cigars, "Best handrolled Cigars that New Jersey makes! I get a great deal on them. Give me a call sometime and I'll help hook you up with a box or two!" Tony enters, and is already searching for Andrea. He catches her, but also catches Jameson out. Flirt with the pretty girl...tormet the old man...flirt with the pretty girl...his mind goes in circles. It's a real struggle, but he finally opts for the pretty girl. After all, if he has to flee, Jameson is right nearby. But of course he has to make a big scene, no point in only doing this half way. "Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Maria Stark Foundation Fundraiser! Let's see how much money we can raise!" He forgets which fundraiser it is, so he doesn't bother commenting on that. He is sure it is a good one. He hires the people at the foundation specifically for their knowledge in the fundraiser and charity fields. Tony then heads toward Andrea, a grin on his face as he slips his sunglasses off to slip them into his front pocket with his handkerchief. "What a lovely vision. I did not realize that dreams were becoming a reality tonight." Tony is going to sooo be disappointed. Andrea - now holding her apple juice in a fluted champagne glass - smiles warmly, a hint of color appearing on her cheeks as she welcomes Tony. "I thought that was entirely the point of a charity ball focused on the Foundation, setting out to make dreams come true for those in need?" she offers, quite smoothly, before extending her hand to Tony. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Stark. You are a real visionary." OK. Enough gushing, right? Of course, Andrea doesn't even think to introduce herself; she's just so used to everyone she meets already knowing who she is. J Jonah Jameson stuff a cigar in his mouth, a bit frustrated that he can't light it up at something like this. Damned Health nuts. Maybe that should be his next editorial... "Well Barry, you see what really happened with that was just as simple as my being in the right place at the righ time. I was just a kid back then, didn't have a clue what I was going to do or where I was going to go, but I headed to the bus station to see what my options were. Well it was a long walk there and I really needed to go, so I duck in this men's room and I'm sitting there thinking. Well I hear some people come in and one mentions to the other he was gonna check the stalls. Well they don't do that if there's nothing going on so I pulled up my legs and I hid there. I had this little tape recorder for recording lectures and I pulled that out of the bag. It turned out to be a drug dealer payoff to a cop going on right in front of me and that was the start of the whole deal. Soon I was writing headline stories for the Daily Bugle." Tony lifts Andrea's hand to touch his mouth to her knuckles lightly. "I do so love flattery. And your name precious angel? Or should I just call you Angel?" His grin is easy and playful, and he rises back to his full height smoothly after the elegant greeting. His other hand moving to rest over the hand he holds briefly, his touch warm. Of course on one shoulder an Angel Tony is yelling in his ear trying to be heard but is so stragglering drunk he can't quite make himself understand. Something about: 'Doesn't she appear a little young?' There are times when the ability to pick up everything going on around her can be a wee bit of a curse for Andrea. Now might be one of those times, but she carries it off with her usual poise, showing nothing. "That is very flattering, Mister Stark." Andrea offers, that hint of color in her cheeks rising a hint more. If Jerry were here, he'd be apoplectic. Thankfully, he is not. It would be such a shame to lose him to a heart attack. "My name is Andrea. Andrea Tellierra." It's such an unusual name, the chances of Tony /not/ recognizing it are pretty slim, really. But Tony's drunken angel on his shoulder should forgive Tony: most folks who meet Andrea find it almost impossible to believe she is as young as she is. "But if you'd like to call me Angel, Sir, I won't object." Yes. Andrea just 'sir'ed Tony. Is that enough of a clue? Actually, Tony is pretty sober right now, mostly. But the Angel never is. The name? Goes right over Tony's head, but the sir catches him. "Sir?" The dumbfounded expression on Tony's face is priceless. Andrea should have gotten a picture of that for a keepsake. He looks almost creastfallen, "Bloody hell, just how young are you?" Lovely language young man, then again he isn't as young as he used to be. Still, "I'm not -that- old." He hooks a thum toward Jonah, "That's a sir. He even smells like one." Though if Andrea gets close to Tony, she might catch a hint of liquor scent from him, but it isn't particularly strong tonight, yet. Maybe he means the cigar smell? J Jonah Jameson puffs on the unlit cigar as if somehow it'll spontaneously combust and give him some much desired smoke, "Oh but the world's certainly become a different place since then. Don't you think so James? Women dressing like harlots, Men who think it's 'cool' to dress and act like inmates in a prison. Police and political corruption seem so commonplace these days that they don't even make the front pages anymore unless they're up over seven digits. And then those long underweared wierdos who seem to be popping up all over town. Worse than Crabgrass I'm telling ya, at least for crabgrass there's herbicides to get rid of them. God sent plagues of locusts in the past, and now he seems to be giving us a plague of Masked Men and women that will be just as detrimental in the long run. You just mark my words!" A bit crestfallen at Tony's response, Andrea wilts just a tiny bit. "I'm sorry." she offers, clearly apologetic. She didn't mean to upset Tony; that's the last thing she would ever want to do. "I was just being respectful." Andrea could say it was how she was raised, but it really wasn't. Her mother never raised her to have such etiquette. That was entirely Andrea, all her own thing. Still, she was asked a question, and Andrea is honest enough to answer it. "I am fifteen, Mister Stark." She doesn't even try to sugarcoat it that she's 'almost sixteen', given it's still over six months away. "I'm sorry." She doesn't really understand what it is she did wrong, but she ought to apologize. "Wow, I'm impress, down to a new low. Hitting on jail bait." He peers over his shoulder at Jameson. Then more quietly, "Let's just keep this between the two of us. I'd really hate to have to punch Jameson in the face and get sued, because it wouldn't be beneath him to try and sick the law on me if he could." It's a pity, she is really...no, don't think like that! Jail bait! Geez, is there something in the water that makes girls mature quicker these days? J Jonah Jameson finishes off his flute of champagne and swaps it out for a new one form a passing waitress. "A modern day Sodom and Gamora is all we'll become if we start letting these scantily clad mystery people start running things just because they have fancy powers and gizmoes. We the people have a right to know what sort of people they are down deep and we just can't do that if they insist on hiding who they are. Why could you imagine if we allowed our politcal system to be like a Luche Libre match where we're voting for the person in the red mask vs the person in the blue mask and letting them tell us whatever they felt like with no way to verify it for ourselves? Anarchy! That's all it would be! This was foundd as a country of Laws and if we start ignoring that for a few flashy folks in their underwear then the whole system starts to collapse in on us all!" It seems Jameson's on a good rant, even if most of his audience have conveniently noticed friends on the opposite sides of the room to go greet. Still pretty crestfallen, Andrea merely nods. She's not used to being referred to in such a way, and can't help feeling as if somehow she has done something horribly wrong to have so upset Tony. "I ... I wouldn't tell anyone, Mister Stark. Really. I'm sorry." She lifts her apple juice and sips from the glass, then glances around, well aware that countless others around the room are noticing her with Tony, even if few of them may actually know what has transpired here. "I'm really very sorry, Mister Stark. Please, have a nice evening." Andrea isn't the sort to flee the ball in shame, but she does at least flee this conversation, wandering off to find someone else to meet and greet and try to put her humiliation behind her. And oh, how she'd love to dump something over Jameson's head. Jerk! A soft humpf sound at that, "What are you apologizing for?" And then Andrea goes running off. Tony is left confused. "Geez," he mutters to himself, "What is she supposed to do, magically age herself?" He sighs. "Women." Rubbing the back of his neck he looks over at Jameson and wondering what evil thing he can do to that man to brighten up his evening. J Jonah Jameson finishes off his current glass of champagne. Not bad stuff, usually the stuff they serve at these sorts of parties ends up being so flat. His audience disipating around him, he starts looking about for new ears to bend, and he notices that Tony is alone at the moment, 'Ahh!! Mr. Stark! J. Jonah Jameson!" He wanders over with a big smile and offering out a hand, "I hope I didn't beat you up too badly in my editorial the other day, but I'm sure the publicity did you good too. After all, there's no such thing as bad Publicity right?" Having fled - if with better decorum than the term implies - from Tony, Andrea stays away from the host with the most, and instead mingles with other guests. She seems content to discuss the charities being supported by the Foundation, or her Oscar nomination for her last movie. More than a few question her next project, but Andrea has few details to offer them. She is 'taking time off to enjoy life right now' and other such sobriquets. Those who mention a project are gently but firmly directed to get in touch with her agency, and she'll be sure to review each project in turn. Tony just grins widely and goes to hug Jonah, "My friend! I know you just want a car for yourself. What type? Buick-style?" Firm and hard pats to Jonah's back in a so-called friendly manner. Oh, he is just seriously messing with Jonah at this point before he pulls away and grips his shoulders, "You have a son don't you? Think he might want one too? I was being sarcastic about selling it to teenagers, but you made me really think. If I can drive one, why can't teenagers? We really should lower the age for pilot licenses too. You are brilliant!" J Jonah Jameson chuckles, "Oh John's already flying things a lot faster than those cars. I swear sometimes that boy of mine loves it more off the ground than on it. John I could see wanting a car like that, but not for me. They must drink down fuel by the barrel rather than the Gallon. Or maybe the Barrel roll! HAHA. You're a good sport Mr Stark, here here, I can't accept a car from you, but let me give you something..." he reaches into his jacket and comes out with a cigar and a button that he holds out to Tony. The cigar is one of his onw New Jersey Hand Rolleds and the button shows Jonah's smiling face with the words "I wake up with Jolly Jonah daily!" A few of those Andrea chats with ask her about her other plans. Is she dating anyone? What about thoughts of college? Does she intend to stay in acting and modeling? Any other interests? Perhaps a turn on the stage? Andrea smiles warmly and welcomes the questions: none of them are new, and she already knows what to say to each and every one of them. She's not dating anyone right now, of course, and really doesn't expect to for another year or so, but only time will tell. She has many thoughts on college, but for now she wants to get to know more about herself, to give herself a direction to choose the right college environment for her. And while she is quite open to the possibilities of the stage, she has yet to be offered a great project, despite having moved into the New York area. Still, she is patient. For now, she is enjoying decorating her new home, settling into life in a new city, and shopping. When she finds the right next project, she's quite sure everyone will know about it. Tony oddly isn't much of a smoker, more of a drinker, but the sure, he accepts the items to be unusually polite. The button is tucked into a pocket though, along with the cigar. Though the cigar peeks out of his front pocket along with his sunglasses. "I'll save it for a congratulation smoke after the charity even JJ." Not the effect Tony wanted, but apparently disappointment is the way to go tonight. "So, he's a pilot? I heard he was military. I know a damn good pilot myself, though don't tell him I ever said such a thing. Rhodey would never let me live it down. How old is your boy now?" JJ should be happy to talk about his son, and it means Tony doesn't have to hear JJ talk about himself. Cause if the old man starts, Tony is suddenly going to have to take a really, really long dump. He is sure JJ would understand, considering how the old guy got his first break. Tony's eyes instictively search out for Andrea. He really shouldn't, the girl is..what, 15?! Ya, that was it. She's a pretty thing though, hopefully it doesn't hurt to just look. Not like he could touch even if she wasn't underage, damn shapnel. J Jonah Jameson chews on his cigar as he beams with fatherly pride, "Oh little John isn't quite so little anymore, 26 years old now and racing up the ranks of the Air Force like a rocket heading to orbit. Oh the boy is going to make quite the name for himself someday. I think I have some photos here somewhere..." he starts rummaging through his pockets as he continues to talk around that cigar in his mouth. "And you might just have some competition for Playboy of the Years in a few years there Mr. Stark. Expecially if he gets into that space program he was talking about. Everywoman loves a man in uniform, expecially an Astronaut! Oh here they are. Now this one is John when he was 10 years old with his Mother. We were in Burbank so I could do a television interview about our new national magazine we had been unveiling, but it didn't do so well. I guess the world just wasn't ready for an affordible fashions magazine back then. But I still think it was a great idea for them gals... show them what they could look like without busting their husband's wallet in the process. Anyways, there's John at a track meet when he was 12 with me giving him soem fatherly advice. You know I haven't worn short running shorts liek those in years now? He came in first place in the high jump and the hundred yard dash if I remember right and I'm sure I do. Mind like a steel trap I have! You don't get far in the reporting business without one. Why I rememeber..." Naturally, Andrea notices Tony watching her, even without turning her head to glance in his direction. But she is pretty sure that's not a request for her to come back and join him, given he seemed to feel she was ridiculously underage and a bit of a sneak for not making that obvious. To take her mind off of that train of thought, Andrea instead accepts a gracious offer from a nice gentleman closer to Jonah's age for a turn on the dance floor. This earns her some compliments, as he considers it rare that 'girls these days know how to really dance.' "Uh-uh." Tony pretends to be interested, but his eyes keep wandering from the photos. Memories of his own father, and how he doesn't really want to be here at all. But he really doesn't have anywhere else to be. He watches Andrea some with the old man, and then pulls his eyes back to the photos. "I'd say fine looking boy you have there JJ, but he isn't much of a boy anymore. Just two years younger than myself." Though Tony in his own ways seems much older. Likely the hard living and the fact he has such a massive company under his belt. "I heard rumors about the NASA space programs being shut down, hopefully he gets in before then. I'm guessing until real traveling space ships can be built, NASA is going to be restricting the space travel. It certianly helped provide us with massive amounts of new technology, so I'd be curious to see where NASA's new direction is." Awwww, crushing a father's dream for his boy! Tony hrms slightly, "Now that's something there...," and even JJ can likely see the wheels turning in Tony's head. "Now that be one hell of a challenge, real space travel...used to watch Star Trek as a kid." Ya, Tony is in his own little world once again, it happens sometimes. J Jonah Jameson hrrrmmms thoughtfully, 'Well maybe you're right. Maybe I should do a bit to help my boy along then. There's few papers out there more influential than the Daily Bugle. If I started doing a focus on outer space and the neccessity for it for National defense. Heck, WORLD defense you never know, there might actualyl be little green men out there looking to bring their flying saurcers and take over the Earth. We've got to have our brave men and women like my John Jr there to fight them back and keep us all safe." He ponders and then reaches into his pocket for a pad and necil to start jotting some notes down. Looks like Jonah's an oldfashioned guy, no Blackberry for him! Andrea does catch a bit of the conversation between Jonah and Tony, but she schools her features to show no reaction to that, instead responding only to her gentlemanly dance partner. Naturally, Mister Jameson cannot imagine an alien being coming to Earth for any good or peaceful intention. He clearly thinks the worst of nearly anyone and anything. Andrea thanks her dance partner for his time and his kindness, and then makes her way into the crowd, meeting and greeting others. Eventually, her path will bring her back around towards Jonah. "Good evening, Mister Jameson. I hope your paper intends to support the fine charitable efforts of the Maria Stark Foundation? A glowing editorial about Mister Stark and the Foundation's efforts to help those in need?" Alright, that pulls Tony out of his dream land as he stares at Jameson like he grew two heads. He then can't help it, he laughs! He pats Jameson on the back, "And people call me strange. You are just as strange in your own way JJ." He still thinks JJ is a self-righteous ass, but Tony likes him in his own way for now. With the appearance of Andrea, Tony can't help but grin widely. Best not to enter his mind, it's a scary place. "That is very much true. My mother was an admirable woman. I may have followed my father's footsteps in making weapons of mass destruction, but my mother...she was a more simple woman. Rather than winning wars, she was more interested in saving one person at a time." That is how Tony sees his deceased mother anyway. J Jonah Jameson blinks a bit in surprise as Tony calls him strange, but Andrea shows up it distracts him from finding out what Tony means. "Oh! Miss Telliera! My Entertainment Editor advised me you might be here tonight so I brought you a special present." He rummages in his jacket and pulls out an 8" doll of himself in a grey suit. "I figured little girls alway likes doll right? So this on of Uncle Jonah should be prefect to add to your collection." He gives her a big beaming smile as he holds it out to her. Little girls? Unsure quite how to take a man so disconnected from reality that he refers to a young woman standing over six feet tall - thanks to her heels - as a 'little girl,' Andrea gives a faltering, wintry smile and accepts the doll, tucking it away in her clutch purse. It may serve as a proper voodoo doll later. "I appreciate the /kind/ and /generous/ thought, Mister Jameson. I do hope that kindness and generosity will be reflected in tomorrow's editorial as well? After all, the Maria Stark Foundation could use all the support and publicity for their good works. Even for a fiscally conservative man like yourself, support for the Foundation and others like it should be ideal: helping those in need by other means than tax-sponsored hand-outs from the government." She may be young, but Andrea is very, very bright, well-spoken, literate and intelligent. And she knows how to drive a point home. "I am sorry to see that your lovely wife is not in attendance this evening. I hope she is well?" Oh ya, Tony actually has the grace to blush for Andrea on this one, especially where his mind was and he was peeking beneath her chin. He sighs to himself. Really, he needs to find a trustworthy girl to have some fun with. But Pepper keeps telling him no! He raises a hand to run it through his hair, and he doesn't know what to say. He can only shrug his compassion toward Andrea, and realizes if he tries to do something to help her it would likely fire right back at him and fry his rear. Then Andrea does well on her own, till the end. Tony then speaks up quickly to cover up Andrea, "Oh, I remember you! Why didn't you say anything JJ? She's in movies or something, right?" He leans forward, "You are a cute thing, but not so sure about calling you little." He actually kisses Andrea's cheek, and whispers, "His wife was murdered many years ago," with the noise in the room and the quietness of the whisper JJ shouldn't hear that little tidbit. He stands up to his full height once more, a hand resting lightly on Andrea's shoulder to prevent her from running off again and leaving him alone with Jameson. J Jonah Jameson beams, "Oh of course, of course! The Bugle and Generous Jonah Jameson have always been highly supportive of worthy causes and charities in New York. After all, it's only by helping out those in need that we can truly make this a better world." When Andrea mentions his wife though, his expression gets a little pained and distant as he looks out over the crowd, "yes... Joan used to love events like this. A chance to shine and show just what an angel she truly was... But it's been almost 10 years now..." He pulls the cigar out of his lips and presses them together into a thin line, "Uhh if you'll both excuse me, my glass seems to be empty and I think I need to go find someplace to fill it..." If Tony's words were not enough, seeing the heartsick pain on Jonah's face brings Andrea's inner triumph crashing down. She cringes, and makes her apology, weak and useless as it is. "I am so very sorry, Mister Jameson." Crestfallen, Andrea goes quiet, now, watching the man depart. What more is there to say, or do? Tony attempted to cover it up. He wasn't quick enough. Damn. Tony isn't malicious enough to enjoy the awkwardess in Johan. He motions one of the waiters to appoarch him, when he does he says quietly, "Find JJ Jameson, make sure he has something a little 'stronger' than champagne. Come to think of it, get me something a little stronger too, but get something for him first." The waiter nods and goes to see that it is done. Tony then looks at Andrea, "Don't worry about it, he knows it wasn't malicious. Not everyone knows unless they are a big follower of the Daily Bugle usually." He gives a light tug on Andrea's locks. "You cry and I'm running for it. Don't make me look like a coward." He is trying to make the young lady laugh. J Jonah Jameson heads off towards an art display, studying it but really not lookat at a thing. Finally he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his pad once more. He looks about and finds a good place to act as a seat for him as he sits and writes. With a sniffle, Andrea glances towards Tony. "I only wanted to needle him, after that stupid doll crack. That was humiliating. Stupid jerk." That sounds a little bit more like a teenaged girl, doesn't it? "I'm really sorry for upsetting your guest, Mister Stark." A tug on one of the strands of her hair dangling from her up do brings a quirky glance at the billionaire. "I don't think you're a coward." She's honestly not quite sure /what/ Tony is. But coward wasn't on her list. Not long after JJ sits down and starts to write, than a waiter approaches him with an offer to obtain him a drink stronger than champagne. The waiter isn't obvious about it, and very polite and considerate, truly professional. A slight smirk at that, "I don't know, all men have their moments, even if we don't like to admit them. I also understand about the doll crack." He pulls out of one pocket a button with JJ's face on it, "I got stuck with this and a cigar. JJ isn't all bad, but he's a real ass. And he is in his own world, as much if not more than even me," he confesses. "If you feel real bad, I bet if you go over later and tell him you love the doll, it would make his night. But you might get extra stuff sent to your agency office later," a slight smirk on Tony's mouth. J Jonah Jameson looks up from his writing, "Huh? Oh uhh sure... scotch neat." he says absentmindedly as he reaches into his pocket for a lighter for his cigar. He's soon got it lit and is back to pouring over the writing on the page, trying to get down the torrent of thoughts, obvilious to how people are fleeing the area around him because of the stench of the smoke. Andrea makes a bit of a face at that. "I do not wish him to feel bad, certainly not so bad as he must feel right now. But I do not think I could sell that lie." Truth is, Andrea's an actress. Of course she could sell that lie. But she couldn't live with herself for doing so, and that's the limiting factor. Part of Andrea would love to ask Tony a question, but she decides against it. After all, how could she possibly know ... except for her own secret? If Tony wanted others to know, he wouldn't be hiding it. "I am sorry again, about earlier. I really didn't mean any offense." It doesn't take long for the scotch neat to be brought to JJJ, and the waiter doesn't say anything about the smoke, merely retreats himself to get, oddly, a scotch with ice for Tony. Tony laughs lightly at Andrea's words. "I don't blame you on that," about not selling the lie. He then appears confused for a moment and releases your shoulder when he is assured you aren't going to run off. "What offense? You haven't offended me yet, are you planning to?" He then nods when the waiter arrives with his drink, as he takes a sip. Yes, this is exactly what he needed. J Jonah Jameson puffs away as he writes, nodding his head as he's pleased with what's coming out. A heavyset woman about his own age comes up, "ExCUUUSE me Sir, this is supposed to be a NO SMOKING area." "Yeh yeh yeh whatever. Look I'm in the middle of something here. You want to light one up yourself, here ya go." He reaches into his pocket to toss a cigar to her and goes back to furiously scribbling at the pad. "Well I NEVER!!" The woman goes storming off in a huff to try to find someone to complain to. "You seemed very upset earlier, when I called you Sir. And even more upset when you realized how young I was." Andrea is a lovely young woman. She is also apparently rather sensitive of other people's feelings. Which makes her highly unusual for an apparently rich, privileged, famous girl anywhere near her age. That causes Tony to laugh, "More like, upset I was about to get myself in a lot of trouble and realizing I just hit on someone underage. But it was brief, not the disappointment still hurts deeply," he says in a more slow and drawn out voice. "But unfortantly, you cannot magically age yourself, so I shall just have to be patient and give it another three years." And of course Tony brushes it off and makes it into a flirting game. Did he forget you are underaged already?! Andrea's cheeks color a bit at that, well aware that Tony is indeed flirting with her again. Get himself in a lot of trouble? Truth is, there's nothing in the world wrong with 'hitting on' a young woman under age. That Tony thinks he'd get in trouble rather implies that she'd fall for it all and they'd have done something ... significant. And there's no way Andrea would have done that. So she interpreted Tony's upset very differently. "To be honest, I wouldn't magically age myself even if I could. I don't want to miss out on anything." The woman goes to another waiter and direct his attention to JJJ. The wait comes over to JJJ and quietly tries telling him to put it out. JJJ stands up with a Harumph and blows smoke into the waiter's face, "I need this to write! You wouldn't tell Shakespeare to put out his pipe if her were here woudl you? Hemmingway to put out his Marlburo? FIne fine fine, I'll just leave, will that make you happy?" A couple more waiters come over nad help escort JJJ out the door to a smattering of applause from the crowd. A thoughtful expession comes over Tony's face, "I suppose that makes sense...," then JJ is being ecourted out. "I hope that doesn't slant into the article," and he sighs. "Getting a flattering article from JJ is like pulling teeth," or trying to get Fury to say something nice to you. A pause then, "So! What is this charity event for anyway? I forgot what Pepper told me." Andrea looks more than a little aghast that the host of the evening doesn't even know the reason for tonight's event. "Tonight's event was to focus on a series of charitable causes specifically focused on women, children and families in need, including programs providing employment assistance, rent assistance, medical assistance, counseling, and financial support for new business ventures and education." And no, Andrea is not quoting the cover letter to the invitation; she's paraphrasing, having researched each and every one of the charities listed in the cover letter. "Right. See, knew I hired the right people for the Maria Stark Foundation, they know their stuff." Tony then smirks a bit, "Don't look so shocked. If it isn't a lady or have bolts, I have a short attention span." Then again, rumor mill has it, he has a short attention span with the ladies too, flitting from one to another easily. "I'm honest about it." Is he these days? You know he is hiding at least one item, and the identity of Iron Man is kept under wraps as well. And he works with the U.S. Government, selling military weaponry. Surely he is a fine secret keeper. Andrea does not comment on Stark. Nothing she could possibly say would really be appropriate or polite, and she's not going to get into it. If he cannot bring himself to concentrate on the efforts of the Foundation that honors his mother's memory, who is she to chastise him, who divorced her own mother at the age of nine, no matter her reasons? And the man is entitled to his secrets, at least as much as Andrea herself. So she won't go poking holes there either. "Given your reputation, Mister Stark, I'm rather surprised you would come to an affair like this without one or more lovely ladies on your arm." Which would have kept him from making gah-gah eyes over Andrea, at least to some extent. Right? Tony shrugs, "Short attention span." A pause then, a bit of a guilt reflects in his grin, "How about I plead the fifth on that one?" That is when the older woman that originally complained to JJ comes over to great Stark. He smiles warmly and greets her, clasping her hand between both of his warmly after dropping his empty glass on a passing tray. He even introduces her to you, "This is Miss Andrea Telliera. She has been trying to keep me from running off before the end of the event. A delightful young lady, much like yourself." He is easy on the flattery, and sends the older woman giggling like a school girl before she wanders away. Though she does stop to warn you, "Watch him, he's a wily coyote. But there is no one more precious and sweet too." "She exaggerates. I always thought I was more like aged whiskey than precious and sweet." Tony shrugs slightly. Then, more seriously, "People are starting to close in...how would you like to dance?" He offers a hand toward you, and debating when he can slip away. Maybe he can go out as Iron Man and look for trouble.